falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Выходец из Убежища
|Игра = FO1 |Игра1 = FOBOS |Изображение = VaultDwellerYoungFace.png |Описание = |Раса = Человек |Пол = Выбирается игроком МужскойСогласно канону |Локация = Основной Регион |Роль = Протагонист Fallout и Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |Организация = Убежище 13 Арройо Братство Стали |Ранг = |Род занятий = Поиск водяного чипа (ранее) Путешественник Старейшина племени |Рождение = 2141 годПо версии из [[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библии Fallout 0]]. В игре же можно выбрать возраст от 16 до 35 лет. |Семья = Пэт — жена Старейшая — дочь Морлис — дочь Избранный — внук Нагор — внук Мистер Бишоп — правнукСын Избранного родится у Анжелы или Лесли Бишоп, если тот переспит с кем-то из них, не используя презерватив. |Квесты = Найти водяной чип Спасти посвящённого из Хаба Стать посвящённымУничтожить лидера мутантов Уничтожить супермутантов в водоразделе Уничтожить источник мутантовМемуары Выходца из Убежища, Библия Fallout 0. |Карма = Зависит от действий игрока |SPECIAL = (изначально) |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 30 |Способности = Выбирается игроком |Особенности = Выбирается игроком |Навыки = Выбирается игроком |Уровень = 1→21 |Файл диалога = |Актёр = |prototype_id = 00000034 0000001 (муж.) 0000006 (жен.) 00000026 (афроамериканец) 00000035 (с рыжими волосами) 00000206 }} Выходец из УбежищаПоскольку игрок может назвать свой персонаж любым именем, словосочетание «''Vault Dweller''» не является личным именем и не привязано к женскому или мужскому полу. или Житель Убежища ( ) — персонаж Fallout, протагонист игры. Выходец из Убежища известен тем, что уничтожил место создания армии супермутантов и главу их сил — Создателя, тем самым повлияв на ход большинства событий в [[Мир Fallout|мире Fallout]]. Биография События Fallout Выходец из Убежища родился в приюте Убежища 13, воспитывался жителями и роботом. После взросления он имел некоторые разногласия со СмотрителемОб этом упоминает сам Джейкорен: «''После того, как ты вырос, мы не слишком ладили.» 4 декабря 2161 года, после того, как стало известно, что водяной чип сломался, а замены ему не нашлось, Смотритель собрал всех молодых и здоровых жителей Убежища, среди которых был и Выходец, и приказал бросить жребий. Выбор пал на Выходца и тот покинул Убежище на следующий день в поисках водяного чипа. 15 декабря он прибывает в Шэйди Сэндс. Здесь он встречает Танди и Яна, который присоединился к нему в его поисках чипа. Ян имел дурную привычку «случайно» попадать Выходцу из Убежища в спину очередями из пистолета-пулемёта. Разобравшись с досаждающими жителям Шэйди Сэндс рейдерами из банды Ханы, Выходец оказал поселению неоценимую услугу. Прибыв в Убежище 15 и не найдя в нём водяного чипа, Выходец направляется в сторону Джанктауна и, после стычки с рейдерами, входит в город. 30 декабря Выходец берёт к себе в напарники Псину. 17 января 2162 года, чтобы отсрочить момент с истощением водных запасов в Убежище, Выходец в Хабе договаривается с Торговцами водой о поставке воды и продолжает поиски водяного чипаХотя действия игрока в выборе разнятся и выполнение квестов не является обязательным.. 13 февраля того же года ему удаётся найти водный чип в Некрополе, где он оказывает сопротивление супермутантам. В ходе боёв Ян погибает от рук супермутанта, который спалил его огнемётом.…Ян расстался с жизнью. Супермутант спалил его огнемётом. Мой друг сгорел заживо… Время не в силах выветрить у меня из памяти запах горелого мяса. После возвращения в Убежище, передачи водяного чипа и рассказов о происходящем Смотритель становится очень обеспокоенным из-за того, что некоторые люди теперь узнали о местонахождении Убежища, что может повлечь за собой нападение, и даёт Выходцу задание уничтожить базу супермутантов и их лидера. Вновь покинув Убежище, Выходец возвращается в Хаб, где пытается узнать хоть что-то, что поможет ему в выполнении задания. Ему удаётся спасти посвящённого из Братства Стали и он решает вступить в эту организацию. Посетив Лост-Хиллз, Выходец берёт задание по вступлению в ряды и выполняет его. Посетив бункер, Выходец получает силовую броню. Получив доступ ко многим данным, Выходец узнаёт о Могильнике и решает туда направиться. Однако по пути он решает заглянуть в Некрополь, где застаёт его обитателей убитыми супермутантами, которые уже объявили Выходца из Убежища в розыск. После сбора информации в Могильнике Выходец узнаёт, что в Соборе религиозной секты «Чада Собора» находится потайной бункер, который, по слухам, является убежищем некоего Создателя, божества поклонения секты. 3 марта 2162 года, убив одного из слуг, Выходец переодевается в его мантию и проникает в бункер. Найдя Создателя, Выходец убивает его. Вернувшись в Лост-Хиллз к старейшинам (в числе которых был и Джон Мэксон) и подтвердив опасность со стороны супермутантов, движущихся с Военной базы Марипоза, он убеждает выслать ему на помощь несколько бойцов из Братства Стали. 20 апреля, зачистив вход на базе Марипоза при поддержке Братства, Выходец проникает внутрь и ведёт бой против супермутантов и роботов, оказывающих ему сопротивление. В лаборатории погибает Псина — пса убивает силовое поле. 10 мая после зачистки базы Выходец возвращается в Убежище 13, вызывает Смотрителя и докладывает ему, что задачи выполнены. Выслушав Выходца у двери Убежища, Смотритель благодарит за поступок, но не впускает его обратно, объясняя это тем, что при его возвращении обитатели начнут злоупотреблять безопасностью в Убежище и подвергнут всех риску. Выходец из Убежища изгоняется навсегда и уходит в Пустоши. После изгнания thumb|120px|Изгнанный из Убежища 13 Выходец некоторое время странствует по пустыне, недалеко отходя от горной гряды, укрывавшей Убежище 13 от остального мира, и 12 мая снимает свой комбинезон. Спустя несколько дней он встречает жителей Убежища, которые узнали о недавнем возвращении Выходца и решили выйти на поверхность — среди них были Тереза, Лайл и Лидия. 10 июля Выходец из Убежища повёл группу соратников и попутчиков на север, где в одном из мест вместе с остальными занимается постройкой нового поселения. Выходец повествует о своих странствиях на Пустоши, о том, чему научился сам, а также обучает полезным навыкам и знаниям своих товарищей. Арройо К 18-ому августа 2167 года строительство деревни за гигантским утёсом под названием Арройо заканчивается. Выходец объявляется главой поселения, где осваиваются и практикуются наука, строительство и тренировка боевых навыков. Выходец влюбляется в соплеменницу Пэт и вместе с ней продолжает править поселением. Со временем в общине Арройо начинает преобладать первобытный строй, при котором жители занимаются, в основном, охотой и земледелием. Иногда поселенцы отправляют разведчиков к Убежищу 13, чтобы помочь своим единомышленникам, которые хотели бы покинуть Убежище или просто быть в курсе новостей, но постепенно дальняя разведка сходит на нет. 2 октября 2188 года у Выходца и Пэт рождается дочь. После смерти Пэт и в ответ на многочисленные просьбы соплеменников Выходец решает написать мемуары о своей жизни. 16 января 2208 года 67-летний Выходец из Убежища, закончив написание мемуаров и оставив на своей кровати на память потомкам свой знаменитый комбинезон Убежища, покидает Арройо. Узнав, что Выходец покинул их, поселенцы объявили траур, длившийся до 2 февраля. События ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel thumb|Выходец в 2208 году Осенью 2208 года Выходец был замечен в Техасе, где его знали под именем Wasteland Stranger (Пустынный Странник, Странствующий по Пустоши). Он посетил город Карбон, где помог местным жителям спастись от рейдеров и убил около дюжины бандитов«''I had to kill a dozen or so raiders just to get these people to safety''», но вскоре покинул город и продолжил путешествие на юг. Известно, что он помог добраться до города Лос послушнику Братства Стали. О дальнейшей судьбе Выходца из Убежища информации не имеетсяПосле прохождения игры Выходец из Убежища становится доступен для выбора в качестве главного персонажа.. Последующие упоминания right|thumb|Статуя Выходца в [[НКР (город)|НКР]] Fallout 2 * О подвигах Выходца из Убежища упоминают некоторые [[Персонажи Fallout 2|персонажи Fallout 2]]: Маркус, Лианна, Избранный, Ленни, Гарольд, Танди и Старейшая. * В НКР (бывшем Шэйди Сэндс) перед залом Конгресса находится Статуя Выходца из Убежища. * Каменная голова имеет поразительное сходство с внешностью Выходца из УбежищаEcbhead.msg, стр. 101. Fallout 3 В одной из записей терминала Цитадели Выходец упоминается как житель Убежища. Fallout: New Vegas Если Курьер опросит Иезекииля, тот упомянет Выходца из Убежища как бродягу в послевоенные годы, который уничтожил родину Ханов. Fallout Tactics * Генерал-ревизор Братства Стали Колдрис Хэмлок лично встречался с Выходцем из УбежищаУпоминание в игровых файлах: «''Caldriss is one of the Brotherhood members who actually met the original Vault Dweller. At the time, he didn't think much of it though.». * Латам упоминает Выходца в одном из своих голодисков в Оцеоле. Заметки * Несмотря на то, что в ''Fallout возраст и пол персонажа может быть задан игроком в нескольких вариантах, согласно канону пол Выходца из Убежища — мужской, а по [[Библия Fallout 0|Библии Fallout]] на момент 2161 года ему было 20 лет. * В статьях «Боитесь будущего?», «Взгляд из Убежища» (1, 2) и «Кошмар побеждён?» Выживший, протагонист Fallout 4, назван Выходцем из Убежища (Vault Dweller). * Игрок может установить возраст Выходца на начале Fallout, но только от 16 до 35 лет. * При установке пакета снаряжения Classic Pack для Fallout New Vegas Курьер получит старый 10-мм пистолет, бронированный комбинезон и флягу из Убежища 13. Эти предметы являются отсылкой на приключения Выходца из Убежища. * Хотя в Fallout возможно встать на сторону Создателя, каноном является уничтожение Выходцем армии Создателя. Появление Галерея VaultDwellerFO1End.png|Выходец из Убежища и Смотритель у входа в Убежище 13 в конце Fallout Vault Dweller.gif|Выходец из Убежища в Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Old_FO1_ad.jpg|Предрелизное изображение Выходца из Убежища на обложке журнала Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|Выходец из Убежища в виде Волт-Боя в своих мемуарах Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png Примечания }} de:Vaultbewohner en:Vault Dweller es:Morador del Refugio fi:Vault Dweller hu:Vault Dweller pl:Przybysz z Krypty pt:Vault Dweller uk:Виходець зі Сховища Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Персонажи Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Tactics Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Обитатели Арройо Категория:Обитатели Убежища 13 Fallout 1 Категория:Персонажи Братства Стали Категория:Люди Категория:Наёмники Категория:Караванщики Категория:Наркоторговцы Категория:Дикари Категория:Обитатели Карбона